<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking Calla -- [Volturi] by blackmagicforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068261">Breaking Calla -- [Volturi]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever'>blackmagicforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BREAKING CALLA SERIES [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In one world, the Cullen clan consists of five siblings and a pair of parents. In another, it consists of three pairs: three halves in love, one lone hopeless for love, and a girl that acts more like the honorary daughter of the main parents in the family.</p><p>A girl that is both a friend and a sibling. The ride or die of three fifths of the siblings. Someone that borderlines from recklessly loyal and brave to naive. A girl that is as special as the Cullen clan.</p><p>Named after the flowers humans use in funerals, Calla Andersons is only trying to survive her life in a world split into two. Between the supernatural, high school, and the woes of love, Calla is sure she didn't sign up for all of it.</p><p>alternatively: in which a girl meets the supernatural, kicks ass, finds love, and crowns herself the queen she is. not particularly in that order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Established) Alec Volturi / Felix Volturi, (Established) Aro Volturi / Sulpicia Volturi, (Established) Caius Volturi / Athenodora Volturi, (Established) Carlisle Cullen / Esme Cullen, (Established) Mary Alice Brandon | Alice Cullen / Jasper Whitlock | Jasper Hale, (Established) Rosalie Hale / Emmett McCarty | Emmett Cullen, (One-sided) Jacob Black / Original Female Character, (Past) Heidi Volturi / Demetri Volturi, (Past) Isabella | Bella Marie Swan / Edward Cullen, (Past) Marcus Volturi / Didyme Volturi, (Past) Original Female Character / Original Character, Alice Cullen &amp; Isabella Swan Are Best Friends, Bree Tanner &amp; Diego, Bree Tanner &amp; Leah Clearwater, Bree Tanner &amp; Original Female Character, Bree Tanner (Twilight) / Diego (Twilight), Bree Tanner (Twilight) / Quil Ataera V, Bree Tanner (Twilight) / Quil Ataera V / Diego (Twilight), Demetri Volturi &amp; Jacob Black Are Best Friends, Demetri Volturi / Original Female Character, Edward Cullen &amp; Original Female Character Are Best Friends, Isabella Swan &amp; Original Female Character Are Best Friends, Isabella | Bella Marie Swan / Riley Biers, Jacob Black &amp; Original Female Character Are Best Friends, Jane Volturi / Fred (Twilight), Original Character(s) / Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) &amp; Original Character(s), Quil Ataera V / Diego (Twilight), Rosalie Hale &amp; Original Female Character Are Best Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BREAKING CALLA SERIES [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>| Part One: The Beginning |</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>in which a girl finds the supernatural</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>End of Twilight ~ Start of New Moon</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i. new girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>| i. new girl |</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Entering the school’s parking lot, Calla Andersons narrowed her eyes at the unfamiliar rusty orange Chevy truck parked on <em> her </em> spot. Her bike rumbled below her as the teenager muttered curses at the truck's direction.</p><p>Calla debated on taking it as a sign to skip school that day and hang out with one of her friends in Seattle. The sight of Alice Cullen chatting with her boyfriend as they entered the building changed her mind quickly.</p><p>Her visions turned squinty and red when the wind blew on the tips of her hair. She tugged on the bike's handle and parked swiftly, the action making the wind blow against her and clearing her vision off her hair.</p><p>Calla jumped with ease off her beautiful Honda, <em> Lillian </em>. Lillian was a vicious black bike with red highlights, Calla had fallen in love the first time they met.</p><p>Not with the bike, but with the rider. She was a gift from her past love after Calla was taken from the toxic foster house she lived in for years. The girl still grimaced whenever she looked at her inner wrists and forearms. Even after a year, she couldn't help but cover them with her favourite black spiky bracelets.</p><p>Silver chains clinked against each other as the familiar feeling of taking her helmet off made Calla sigh in content. She was wearing a black leather jacket paired with a tight red shirt and ripped white jeans that had two small silver chains hanging low from her hips. Her honey brown hair with dyed red tips was quickly pulled into a high ponytail.</p><p>Calla opened the small compartment of the bike and traded her helmet for her school bag. Huffing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, the teenage girl noticed a group of teenagers looking at her and whispering.</p><p><em> Nosy little bitches </em>. She thought with an eye roll, Calla made sure that she flipped them off as she passed them. Her black backpack slung over her shoulder.</p><p>Calla pushed the entrance doors of the building and plucked in her earbuds, the familiar voice of Lana Del Rey blasting her dark thoughts away.</p><p>Her sharp hazel eyes glazed in boredom, lightened up at the sight of Erik Yorkie's attempts of flirting with a girl Calla had never seen before in Forks.</p><p><em> Must be the new girl everyone shitted about </em>, she thought.</p><p>Taking pity on the awkward stance of the new girl, Isabella Swan, Calla knocked her shoulder roughly against Yorkie's and smirked at the new girl as she took off one of her earbuds.</p><p>"Stop hitting on new girls, Erwin. Even I noticed your desperation from the parking lot." Calla sneered as her eyes bounced from the mumbling boy to the delicate brunette's eyes that thanked her with relief.</p><p>Calla rolled her eyes at the new girl and turned on her heel, she had a class to attend to.</p><p>The end of her ponytail slapped against Yorkie’s cheek when she turned. Ignoring completely how Erik Yorkie tried to gain the attention of Isabella Swan, she plugged back on her earbuds.</p><p>"Who is she?" Isabella asked, interrupting Erik's quick apologies. She was still staring at the back of Calla, watching how the student body parted like the red sea as the other girl walked through the hall.</p><p>"Err, who? Her?" the teenage boy pointed the direction Calla disappeared to, "She's Calla Andersons. Rude, loud, obnoxious. Dangerous. There are a few rumors saying that she was involved with a gang back in Miami. She punched a friend of mine when he tried to ask her out on a date too. And ignored <em> me </em> completely when I asked her to be in the school's newspaper."</p><p>Erik must have seen something in the face Isabella made at the mention of the school's newspaper, because right then he muttered something about new girls turning him down.</p><p>The warning bell rang, and Calla was rudely awakened from the small nap she always took in her homeroom. Looking at her right, a stack of books were placed with a pair of pale hands at either side of the pile.</p><p>Jessica Standley stood right next to the table on Calla's right. The jealous rat was sneering back at her, making Calla flip her off with a rude gesture of the tongue and snuggle back into the chair.</p><p>What did she have after this again? Right, Art class and then Trigonometry.</p><p>Calla tuned out the voice of her homeroom teacher with ease, raising her hand when rollcall passed. She only came back to earth when the bell rang. Rushing out, Calla's eyes sparkled at the thought of spending the next 40 minutes next to her crush. Otherwise known as <em> Alice Cullen </em>.</p><p>The door of the class was opened already, and Calla's shoulders relaxed at the warm feeling the room always gave her each and every time she entered. Different colors splashed the art room, making it the most beautiful disaster Calla loved, besides her own room.</p><p>"Calla!" the bell-like voice of Alice Cullen caused an unwanted small grin to crawl its way onto Calla's face.</p><p>"Tinkerbell." the girl regarded the hauntingly beautiful woman.</p><p>The pixie-like girl was wearing a black and silver dress with black flats and a white cardigan. She had spiky short hair and the most enchanting molten gold eyes. In reality, she shared that trait with the rest of her family, the Cullens.</p><p>The Cullens were a peculiar family, they made themselves outcasts the very second they entered the school grounds. Or that's what Calla heard around the first time she entered as well, she had arrived at Forks a year after the peculiar family arrival.</p><p>Calla wasn't friends with the family at the beginning, and the Cullens never gave any indication of wanting to form a friendship with her. But after a month or two, the peculiar family let the girl sit by them at their table at lunchtime, and often paired themselves in school projects regarding whichever classes they shared with Calla.</p><p>Now, Calla was pretty sure she was an honorary child of the Cullens.</p><p>"How are you feeling this fine morning?" Alice questioned with a soft smile the girl after hugging her close as a greeting. It made Calla bend down to hug her, as Alice was sitting by their shared table.</p><p>Calla rolled her eyes and shivered slightly, the cold was a bit bothersome but she was already accustomed to it.</p><p>"Like utter shit." the small grin wiped out of Calla's face. Straightening she ran a hand through her hair, flicking her ponytail. "Mira thought it was funny to blast AC/DC at six in the morning when I came back yesterday night at three or four. I'm currently running with an hour and a half of sleep."</p><p>Alice's worried golden eyes raked over the groaning teen. The vampire envied Calla for a mere second, the dark thoughts regarding sleep and mortality easily dissipating when a powerful vision made her enter a trance.</p><p>Calla stopped rubbing her cheeks when Alice's eyes adopted a far away look. Not saying anything, Calla rolled her eyes and chucked herself on the seat next to the vampire. Thankfully, they were at the very back of the room so no other students would be able to stare at them unless they did a 180º.</p><p>"Honestly, girl." Calla murmured with a teasing scoff, "Class s'bout to start. Snap out of it quickly."</p><p>It seemed that her words worked and Alice sent her a grateful smile. The teacher entered the room right after the girls turned to face the front of the class.</p><p>Calla sighed, she had a <em> long </em> day before her. </p><p>"Good morning class." the art teacher greeted the students with a smirk, "Coffee, anyone?"</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>Isabella Swan was a curious person. </p><p>Calla noticed the detail after feeling a different type of glare directed to the side of her face.</p><p>She ignored the girl. </p><p>Sitting a few rows behind the younger Swan, Calla observed quietly how the girl interacted with Jessica Stanley.</p><p>Stanley, your typical over-exaggerated white bitch. Jessica deserved a painful death today, she had interrupted Calla's daily nap at homeroom.</p><p>"..she? The girl in black with dyed hair?"</p><p>"Oh her? She's just Calla Andersons. Half of the rumors may as well be real with the way she acts."</p><p>Swan was about to question Stanley even more when Trigonometry started as the bell rang.</p><p>The teacher entered and made Swan stand up and introduce herself. It was kind of sad, the girl tripped on her way back to her seat.</p><p>Calla smirked lightly to herself through the whole Trig class. Doing the homework as assigned easily before the bell rang, she rested her chin on her other unused hand as she twirled the blue pen on top of the paper filled with equations. The shiny black beads of many bracelets against her pale wrist and forearm jiggling at every movement she did.</p><p>She laid the homework on Mr. Varner’s desk on her way out, the professor nodding at her.</p><p>The morning flew fast after that.</p><p>Now, she was waiting in line for food in the cafeteria. The door jiggled open, and everyone turned around to watch who was entering the public space. Calla didn't notice nor cared, the familiar pitch of Panic! At The Disco making her bob her head lightly. The music was at the highest level her earbuds allowed her, so she didn't hear the gasps and whispers around her.</p><p>A tap on her left shoulder made Calla groan. She popped out an earbud and turned around, the familiar golden hues surrounding a black orb clashed against her earth like eyes. Rosalie and Emmett were smirking at her behind Alice and Jasper.</p><p>It seemed that it was the Cullens' and the Hale twins, the ones who entered the cafeteria, and decided to bother her.</p><p>Unlike Alice, Rosalie was a vision. If Aphrodite existed, Calla wouldn’t be surprised if Rosalie was her reincarnation. With honey gold locks and angelic features, Rosalie Hale was the Ice Queen of your dreams.</p><p>"Alice Cullen? Rosalie Hale? And what do I owe this pleasure?" cockiness laced her remark.</p><p>Looking down, Alice's forehead reached Calla's collarbones. Jasper chuckled lowly in harmony with his <em> twin </em> sister and adopted brother.</p><p>Jasper Hale, supposed twin brother of Rosalie. He had a darker tone of blonde, edging towards honey brown. He also sported a tan, with small freckles littering on his nose and forearms.</p><p>Alice pouted at them and whined teasingly. "I only wanted to ask you when we were going to do our art project!" she raised her chin in mock defiance.</p><p>"Spanish class?" Calla moved along with the line, finally reaching the fruit section. Humming lowly to the music blasting her right ear, she picked up a green apple. "We're not doing shit today, the teacher's giving birth soon remember? There's a sub in our block."</p><p>Alice copied her actions, picking out another green apple. The vampire knew that Calla would ask her for it later on.</p><p>"Sure!" Alice chirped. While her mate and her siblings bought their meal, Alice dragged Calla to their table in the cafeteria.</p><p>Edward greeted the grumbling teen with a smug smirk. He was the other, and last Cullen of their small circle of friends slash siblings. With bronze curls and pale skin that contrasted with the freckles that splattered around his nose, and neck.</p><p>"Shut up Edwin." Calla snarked while poking her favourite freckle on Edward’s neck.</p><p>Right after settling down, Calla ignored the way her friends moved their lips sometimes in their conversation and focused on eating her green apple and taking a nap. Emmett had kindly donated his hoodie for Calla to use as a makeshift pillow.</p><p>She had her legs on Edward’s while she rested on Emmett.</p><p>Emmett Cullen, Calla’s bro and ride or die. Huge, like a bear. Dark, glossy curls and strong jawline. Also the love of Rosalie’s life.</p><p>“You’d think that, with the way the new girl looks at us, she has an instant crush. No?” she commented with her eyes closed.</p><p>Edward snorted, messing with his food. Jasper made a pained sound, leaning on Alice. The Hale boy buried his face on Alice’s hair.</p><p>Rosalie scoffed, crossing her arms and leaning on Emmett’s other side. Emmett had both of his sides occupied with a moody girlfriend and a tired best friend. He wrapped his strong arms around them both.</p><p>On the other side of the cafeteria, Isabella Swan was staring at the table where the Cullens' and Calla were seated. Half listening to Jessica's rant about the beautiful looking family.</p><p>“Maybe Dr. Cullen will adopt me,” one girl commented.</p><p>“Maybe,” Stanley mockingly agreed with a scoff, “and you already know about Andersons. She’s like, the next charity case of Dr. Cullen, or something.”</p><p>The immortals hearing perfectly how Jessica Standley dissed Calla and revered the Cullens, made a few of them roll their eyes.</p><p>It infuriated Rosalie. Calla was the closest thing she allowed herself to have as a friend. And a ditzy human thought she could diss her? Calla, who was better looking and way smarter than her?</p><p>"Make her suffer." she glared at Standley, Jasper nodding in a minuscule movement.</p><p>Jessica excused herself, she ran towards the doors of the cafeteria.</p><p>The exclamations of the white girl's friends made Calla jolt, her eyes fluttering open for five flat seconds before dozing back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>After lunch, Calla caught a piggyback ride on Edward towards Biology. She had one earbud on her left ear as the right earbud was on Edward’s right. Calla had her chin resting on Edward’s right shoulder.</p><p>The scent of lilies and daisies filled Edward’s senses as Calla wrapped herself around him. It made him relax minutely. They sat beside each other at the very back of the class. Calla had Emmett’s hoodie tied on her shoulders by the sleeves.</p><p>They were waiting silently, with Calla’s music blaring on their ears when the strangest thing happened. The Swan girl passed through the fan, her brown hair flaring. And as if he had smelled something, Edward stiffened.</p><p>Calla flickered her eyes to him instantly, arching an eyebrow. She untied Emmett’s hoodie and threw it onto his head.</p><p>Edward minutely relaxed, the scent of his brother and Calla enveloping his senses. It took the edge of Swan’s scent off.</p><p>“You okay?” Calla knocked her knee softly against his. Edward dragged the hoodie off his head, his knuckles were white.</p><p>Edward focused on Emmett’s and Calla’s scent before stopping breathing. He felt his eyes slowly coming back to amber, and shaked his head ‘no’.</p><p>“Wanna skip?” she asked again. Narrowing her eyes at Swan. The new girl was talking to the biology professor. Edward shrugged, but had his bag’s strap already in his hand.</p><p>Calla grabbed her bag as well and quickly made her way to the biology professor, “Mr. Molina, sir?”</p><p>The teacher veered his attention from Swan to Calla, “Ah, Calla! What is it?”</p><p>“Edward is feeling off, yesterday we, with the rest of his siblings, had gone hiking in the afternoon when it had started to rain. Could you please excuse us for the evening?”</p><p>Mr. Molina shifted his attention from her to Edward. He noticed that, yes, Edward did seem sick.</p><p>“Very well, but only today.” Mr. Molina excused them, “I’ll send you two an email with the homework and lesson we’ll do today.”</p><p>“Thank you so much, Mr. Molina.” Calla smiled brightly at him.</p><p>She quickly turned away, before Mr. Molina said something else, while Edward was already midway through the classroom. The two of them met at the door and quickly left.</p><p>Isabella Swan was left conflicted, staring at the door.</p><p>As they separated from the classroom, Edward’s shoulders relaxed more and more. Calla’s eyes bounced from the side of his jaw to the halls in front of them.</p><p>Stopping at their lockers, they had them right beside each other, Calla stuffed away the books she didn’t need and exchanged them for the ones she had exams and homework.</p><p>“Are you going to tell me what the fuck happened back there? Or is it that hush hush thing you have that I’m not supposed to know?”</p><p>Edward merely gave her a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>For the next week, Edward didn’t show up at school.</p><p>The first day that happened, Calla noticed Swan glaring at her throughout the day. And when lunch rolled in, the Swan girl looked like she was searching for Edward. When she saw that, no, he wasn’t there, Swan looked downtrodden.</p><p>“Great, another fangirl.” Calla scoffed, sharing a look with Rosalie.</p><p>Alice frowned at Calla, tutting at her.</p><p>“What?” Calla raised her hands, as if she was showing her innocence.</p><p>During Biology, Calla belatedly noticed Swan sitting at the front with Webber. The only seat open, besides the one on her left. Isabella kept looking back at her with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you ship them together?” Calla’s voice kept rising to a higher pitch as she finished her question. Alice just nodded at her with a dazzling grin.</p><p>They were hanging out in Cullen's basement. Alice was prancing around the room while Calla and Rosalie were sitting by the large beanbag in front of the TV plasma. Jasper and Emmett were playing on the billiards.</p><p>Edward was about to land from his trip back from Alaska.</p><p>“Yes!” Alice squealed.</p><p>“No!” Calla stated with mild horror.</p><p>“What?” Alice stopped bouncing on the balls of her feet, “Why not?”</p><p>Calla stared at her, “Because it… No, just… No.” She looked back at Rosalie, “Rosie, back me up here. I mean, with the way he reacted to her presence. It's so stupid!” she argued, “It would be stupid and irresponsible on both accounts.”</p><p>“I agree with Calla,” Rosalie butted in, slinging an arm around Calla’s neck. She lightly knocked her forehead with hers.</p><p>“If us including her,” Alice started, “ is irresponsible as you say, then us including you isn’t?”</p><p>Silence followed that statement.</p><p>Calla blinked, her lips parted slightly.</p><p>“Wait… Calla, no. I didn’t mean it that…”</p><p>“That, what?” Calla cut her off flatly, “That way?”</p><p>Alice looked down.</p><p>Rosalie’s arm flexed, her golden eyes darkening and glaring at Alice in warning.</p><p>One second Alice was standing alone, the next Jasper was in front of her, snarling at Rosalie. Fangs extended and veins slowly darkened.</p><p>In reaction to that, Rosalie’s hair flared back as her veins also darkened and her fangs elongated with a hiss. The arm around Calla flashed forward, to cover her from Jasper’s snarl. Rosalie hand shifted to the ground into a crouch, as if she was about to lunge.</p><p>“Jazz, no.” Alice whispered, her eyes bouncing from Rosalie’s stance to Calla’s stunned face.</p><p>“I’m part of this world,” Calla broke the silence, her voice hard. “Isabella Swan is not. She’s human.”</p><p><em> I’m not, </em> went unsaid.</p><p>Carlisle cleared his throat from behind the teenagers. And, within the second of a human blink, Jasper and Rosalie were back to looking human. Jasper was hugging Alice close, and Rosalie was merely standing. Their eyes slowly clearing back to golden amber.</p><p>The patriarch and leader of the coven of vampires sighed, “Edward is about to land from Alaska. Please don’t break the basement, or Esme will be disappointed.”</p><p>Calla shrugged, "Sorry, Doc." she threw him an apologetic glance.</p><p>The other three also murmured their apologies although Jasper and Rosalie kept on glaring at each other. Carlisle sighed back again and swiftly turned on his heel and back up the stairs.</p><p>“I still think that involving a human into this it’s a bad idea.” Calla stated firmly. “From what we’ve seen already, she’s too nosy and curious. You guys will have to move under a year or less. And don’t forget she’s the daughter of the Head Chief. Would you risk it? Is it worth it?”</p><p>Alice sighed, defeatedly. “She’s Edward’s Mate.”</p><p>“No,” Calla shook her head, “she’s not. Her blood sings for him, not her soul. Be cautious, and do not mix those two terms, Alice.”</p><p>Alice set her jaw firmly, “I saw it.”</p><p>“Your visions are subjective.” Calla retorted back. “Isabella’s soul aura does not match Edward’s. If you try and make them match, it would only cause pain in the long run when she’s turned. For <em> nothing. </em>”</p><p>Alice visibly bristled, eyes and veins darkening. Calla’s eyes flashed silver, in warning. The pixie-like immortal quickly calmed down.</p><p>“There would be no balance between them, Alice.” Calla added more softly, “Isabella would always see herself inferior while Edward would never allow himself to be real with her. Is that what you want? For Edward to hide parts of himself because it makes him inhuman to Isabella?”</p><p>“I’ve seen it.” Alice grounded out stubbornly. “It will happen. Isabella and Edward will date.”</p><p>“Fine.” Calla gritted her teeth, eyes flashing silver in irritation. “But when all of this crashes and burns, I get to say ‘told you so’. Or better yet. Don’t bother calling.”</p><p>She stalked her way out.</p><p>“You’ll come back!” Alice called out.</p><p>Calla scoffed, shaking her head as she grabbed her things and exited through the back door.</p><p>“I won’t,” she muttered.</p><p>Stepping down from the stairs outside, Calla stared straight to the forest. The trees were already whispering to her.</p><p>The roots of her hair were already turning silver, almost white, much like the irises of her eyes. Her already pale skin turned translucent by the time she hit the first row of trees. By the time her back disappeared from view to the human naked eye, she looked inhumanly like a fae.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>They were hanging out in the parking lot, a few rows away from Swan’s dreadful orange truck when it happened. A horrible screeching noise, a bad swerve.</p><p>“Edward, don’t.” Calla muttered in panic, barely refraining her eyes flicking to silver.</p><p>One second her best friend was next to her, the other he was across the parking lot with Isabella Swan in his arms.</p><p>“Fuck,” Calla cursed, throwing a glare at the scene evolving in her eyes.</p><p>Rosalie hissed something at Alice while the rest of the Cullen clan and Calla drove away from the school.</p><p>Edward stayed, eyeing the girl in his arms with mild horror.</p><p>
  <em> What had he done? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. i. blood for blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>| i. blood for blood |</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a dripping sound somewhere near the room she was in. Everyone was suddenly crowding all over her, but the only thing she felt was the cold arms and darkened eyes of Edward -Whatever His Middle Name Was- Cullen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept hearing a white noise at the back of her head while her brown eyes kept staring forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella,” a distorted voice sounded around her, “Bella can you hear me? Bella.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp noise, and everything came to focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Isabella Swan blinked back into the world. “Char―Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella, can you hear me?” someone asked next to her, she turned her head to her left. He was around mid thirties, blue eyes and dark hair. The man beside her wore the hospital medic get up the doctors that rode on ambulances wore. “You can nod yes, or squeeze my hand. Can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeeze his hand? Was he holding hers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teenage girl looked to her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, and so he was holding hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand felt so far away from her, it was hard to hold tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was also hard to look downwards, she felt something obstruct her way. It was holding her neck back from moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she heard her own voice say distantly, “I can hear you. What, I can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Isabella saw the words form, the voice going back into distortion. “...” she couldn’t process what he was saying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw lights, too bright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeezing her eyes shut, she wished it was over fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella, Bella?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s in shock,” a male voice said, “you said she hit her head as well? Maybe a concussion, as well. Brett reported that she showed signs of dissociation as well during the ride from the site of the accident to the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a close call,” a female voice answered after a beat, “her right ankle twisted, as well as her left wrist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was red, pink, yellow. Her eyes stinged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problems with her spine?” a dulcet tone chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fluttered. It reminded her of Edward’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but she shows some bruising.” the first male voice answered. There was a rustling of papers. “She was lucky, if she hadn’t moved…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well. She moved.” the dulcet tone tightened, “Shall we see if she’s awake? Did someone call Chief Swan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Melanie called him, Chief Swan will be back here soon.” the female had sweetened her voice. “He went back to the station after signing the paperwork to tie up loose ends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, we should make sure his daughter is awake before he comes. We can’t have panicked parents disturbing the patient.” the dulcet tone sounded almost frigid. Steps indicated someone nearing her. “Isabella? Can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabella fluttered her eyes open, neary flinching at the brightness of the room. Then, her eyes laid on molten gold irises.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This should be Edward’s father</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she concluded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” she rasped out, “what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s father, ―</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dr. Carlisle Cullen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her mind supplied―, grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was an accident,” Dr. Cullen said gently, “you fell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He omitted what happened in the accident, why she fell. Isabella’s mind couldn’t focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… fell?” she sounded confused, Isabella tried to move when a sharp sting of pain traveled through her right leg and left wrist. “Ow!” she winced at herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it easy,” Dr. Cullen advised, pushing her gently back down. “You twisted your right ankle and left wrist. You also have bruising on your back, and a minor concussion to boot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Cullen,” another doctor entered, clipboard in hand. “Chief Swan is here, asking for his daughter. The Crowleys are also waiting for Tyler to come out of the operation room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Dr. Cullen straightened, “Ms. Swan should stay over the night to have an eye on her vitals. Other than that, she’s free to have visitors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabella was about to protest when both doctors were already by the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What,” Rosalie hissed, voice growing more high pitched as she spoke, “were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward groaned, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five siblings were back at their house. It was nearly one in the morning, they were still arguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was my fault,” Alice murmured from her spot on the sofa. “I practically pushed the vision onto Edward… Gods, Calla was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’s going to lord this over my head for the next decade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The good thing is that Isabella was so out of it in the end that she won’t remember anything clearly.” Jasper murmured gravely. Cynical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My gift might as well be null against her.” Edward muttered petulantly. “She has strong shields on her mind for a human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she?” Emmett murmured out loud, a breath from being loud enough for humans to hear. “Human, I mean. We have Calla with her weird fairy shtick, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is,” Jasper confirmed. Noticing the side-eye his mate and Edward gave him, he sighed. “Calla told me during History. I have her during that hour, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alice sighed, “I think Bella ended up dazed like that in the end because Edward practically bulldozed his way through her shields to wrap her mind into thinking he was always there and didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>move the van off her legs</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calla’s guardian is over there working with Carlisle, no?” Esme spoke softly. The matriarch of the coven had been waiting for her children to talk it out without breaking into fights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, they plan to heal her mind from the damage Edward caused.” Alice confirmed, eliciting a wince from Edward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Esme spoke firmly, “until Isabella is given the all clear, Edward will be staying home. Alice, is there anything we need to be cautious of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... No,” Alice shook her head, visions flaring through her inner eye. “There’s nothing―”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The back door burst open, making the six vampires jump into defensive stances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver, almost white hair was the first thing they saw. Translucent skin, silver irises, and pale lips made up the fae-like creature before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care to explain why there are three blood-sucking demonic-like vampires running through my forest?” Calla demanded, her hair roots turning back to brown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The six vampires relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her skin became more human-like, but she still had her silver eyes. When she turned her head towards the forest, closing the back door, Edward could make out slightly pointy ears melting back to round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nomads?” Esme asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Newborns?” asked Jasper at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them turned to Alice and Edward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The tree roots sensed centuries on their bones,” Calla addressed Jasper, “so, no. No Newborns. Nomads must be. Has there been any hunting around Forks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that we know of,” said Emmett. “Edward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re heading north,” he notified, “the leader is planning on staying for a week or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esme sighed, “Let us hope they catch our scent and know this is a claimed territory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My forest is getting restless,” Calla said sharply, “two of them are a mated pair. The other is only along for the ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jasper nodded stiffly, “I thank you for informing my coven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calla shrugged. She tilted her head, as if she was hearing someone talk the other six couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mira and Carlisle are on their way home.” Calla said after a few beats of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a collective exhale in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, you really went in with those shields.” Calla snarked, eyes bouncing from Edward’s stiff shoulders to Alice’s half hidden face. “Mira healed her mind fractures and rebuilt her shields. It’s impressive, she has natural shields even though she’s human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she?” asked Emmett.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calla nodded, “Yes, she is. Although it wouldn’t surprise me if she had witchblood from previous ancestors. Those shields are formidable. Who’s her mother? I only need the surname to confirm it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Higginbotham,” Alice’s dazed eyes focused, “Isabella descends from the Higginbotham Familia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calla sharply exhaled, “Well, I wonder why is there a little witch back in Forks. It’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>decades</span>
  </em>
  <span> since there’s been a witch sighting.” she ran a hand through her hair, “Although she might not know she has witchblood. Wasn’t it that her mother ran away with her right after she was born?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Edward nodded, “it created a huge scandal between the Swans and the last Higginbothams in Forks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Swan Familia has been without an heir until Isabella, I imagine.” Calla sat down on the floor, cross legged. “They kept having males. Genetics, go figure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Isabella will inherit her mother’s Familia magick, if she decides to undergo the witch trials.” Calla continued, “And the Swan name will die with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why it caused a riff between the two Familias?” Rosalie asked, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calla nodded, “Yes, the Swan Familia has been waiting for a proper heir. Only females can inherit and carry the Familia magicks. The males are left to carry the recessive gene, unable to harness witch fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isabella’s mother would’ve given birth to her family’s heir and ran,” Emmett spoke his thoughts out loud, “breaking the marriage contract because she didn’t carry a second childe for the Swan Familia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct,” Calla tapped her nose twice, “witch contracts are a bitch. Isabella’s mother must be incredibly cunning to find the right moment to act on the loopholes in the contract.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Isabella is back in Forks,” Rosalie pointed out, “wouldn’t that activate the marriage contract again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isabella’s mother remarried.” Edward blurted out, making everyone turn to look at him. “She told me yesterday in Biology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calla groaned out loud, “This is such a mess!” she pointed her index finger at Edward’s face, “Stay. Away. From. The. Little Witch! With her Familia magick so close to reach, she will unravel you faster than you can blink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isabella woke up, feeling her blood pulsing through her throat up behind her left ear at the same beat to the beeping noise near her head. She blearily blinked her eyes open. The ceiling of the room she was in was obscenely white. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> different from her soft blue and lilac toned ceiling in Charlie’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked in confusion when it all came back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A horrible screech, concrete slamming into her, something cold wrapping itself around her waist, the ground disappearing from underneath her, cold pain coming from her head, the feeling of numbing cold, and dark eyes surrounded by black, inky veins surfacing from demonic like white skin. Or was it her imagination? Then, the feeling of something entering her brain and breaking everythi―</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Ms. Swan. You’re awake?” a male’s voice asked. She turned her head towards it, tearing her eyes from the white ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y―Yes,” she croaked out. The doctor in front of her must be in his mid fifties, with grey hair littering through his black hair. “What, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were in an accident,” he said gently, eyes staring at her calculatingly, “a car accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heartbeat didn’t pick up in a frenzy, instead, it kept going calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said. What else would’ve she said? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry Doctor, it’s not the first time it happened. I’m used to it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Where’s my dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should wear a cast,” Calla popped a chip in her mouth, the sound of teeth meeting and crunching on the oil fried potato making Edward cringe. He received a vicious smile, all teeth. “Or a brace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward sighed, “No one is here besides you, Calla.” He laid his fingers on the ivory keys. Playing a simple piece that had been stuck in his mind for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esme was out grocery shopping, most likely dropping some of the food at Calla’s and taking the rest to donate it in a center near Seattle. The others were at work or school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that,” she pointed at him with a chip in between her index and middle finger. “Mira said she’ll drop by, and someone could call on the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your paranoia is cute.” Edward offered her a sarcastic smile, the piano rose in crescendo. “We’re in the middle of the forest, Calla.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calla sighed, “If you say so, Eddie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The piano stilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one.” Crescendo reached its peak and Edward allowed his fingers to be carried away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still think you should wear a brace, or a cast. Blame the accident as an act of adrenaline, like Mother flips a car to save her baby case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a menace to society,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Calla bit on the chip. “I have my own file in the police station, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward sighed, resigned. “Isn’t your shift at Mira’s botanique starting soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to get rid of me?” Calla arched an eyebrow. She still closed the bag of chips and brushed her hands against each other to get rid of the crumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never,” Edward flashed his fangs with a crooked smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little shit,” Calla kicked the leg of Edward’s seat on her way out. “Bye! Don’t miss me too much!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>